


a spectator sport

by Esmenet



Category: Gokusen (Manga), Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Cars, Gen, Humor, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmenet/pseuds/Esmenet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohtori Academy is a strange place, but Shin finds himself getting used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spectator sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryfkah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/gifts).



"If your soul has not truly given up. . ." Kiryuu Touga says ". . . then you can hear the sound . . . that races through the End of the World!

"Come! Come with us! Follow us to the world you seek!"

A car crashes through the window next to him.

"Okay," Shin says, glancing dubiously at Touga's open shirt.

 

"Classrooms, tests, laws . . . those are all facets of an extraneous reality," the chairman murmurs, barely audible over the sound of the car. "Strip them away, and what are you left with?"

"You've never really wanted to become a lawyer, have you," Touga says. It is not a question.

They look at him, and smile.

"I will reveal the End of the World . . . to you now, as well." In a display of extreme agility and discipline (as well as a violation of traffic law and the ordinary rules of physics) the chairman flips himself over the windshield and--

"---HAAAAAAAH! How dare you try to corrupt my precious students?!"

There is something very gratifying, Shin decides, about seeing Yankumi flying-kick the Chairman off the hood of his own car.


End file.
